Last of the Pemalites
by Shady Kitsune
Summary: The spirit of one of the deceased Pemalites is reborn as Margarita "Rita" Howlett, Daughter of Logan Howlett. watch as she meets up with the Animorphs and avoid her somewhat overprotective Father. DISCLAIMER! NONE OF THIS BELONGS TO ME. except for my OC.


"Normal words"

Dog speak

_Thoughts_

"_Telepathy/Thought speak"_

"RITA! GE YOUR ASS OUT HERE THIS INSTANT." yelled Logan standing outside his daughter's door covered in dripping purple paint.

"Hi dad you suit purple." Said Rita coming out of her room smirking.

"Why did you set up this trap in the conference room?" asked Logan glaring at her.

"Who got hit?" asked Rita eagerly, ignoring his question.

Gritting his teeth Logan replied "Me, Storm, Chuck, One-eye, and Jean. Now are you gonna answer my question?"

Shrugging she replied "I was bored and it was fun. Did Jean Scream?"

Smirking Logan said "She sure did One-eye is tryin' to calm her down."

"And Storm?"

"Ashe found it very entertaining."

I thought she would like purple. How did you know it was me?" asked Rita as an afterthought.

"Kurt, Kitty, Bobby and Rouge ain't here so that leaves you." Replied Logan as he headed towards his room to wash the paint off. "Oh and you're on Forest Clean-up duty starting today, it was Chucks idea."

"Since when did we do forest clean-up?" asked Rita to herself as she walked through the school towards the grounds.

Walking outside she headed towards the forest. _Maybe I'll be able to visit my friends the Strays,_ She thought with a smile.

"_Don't even think about it._" said a man's voice in her head

"Dammit Chuck stay out of my head." Said Rita out loud as she entered the Forest.

"_You know I have to keep an eye on you._" Replied Chuck evenly

_Lovely then you can tell me why forest clean-up instead of dish duty._ Thought Rita as she sat on a stump growling.

"_You don't learn anything by doing dishes, and you obviously have energy to burn so you get to do some heavy duty work. Helping clear some of the fallen trees._" Replied Chuck

Shaking her head Rita muttered "And do what with the trees exactly. I'm in the middle of a f***ing forest and I would rather not light a bonfire."

"_I hope your claws are good at slicing wood because I don't believe you brought an ax."_ Chuck said chuckling

"Damn you Chuck, Damn you." Rita growled out getting off the stump and unsheathing her claws to start chopping up the fallen trees.

**3 HOURS LATER **

Rita started heading out of the Forest with a cart load of chopped wood ready to be stacked, unaware of the eyes watching her leave.

When she reached the edge of the forest she ran into her father who still had purple paint in his hair. "Hi dad ya know that there is still paint in your hair right?" she asked stifling her laughter.

"Yea cub I'm well aware of the paint, Jean still isn't able to get it out of her hair. All her complaining was getting annoying so I came out to make sure you don't miss lunch, again." Logan said sternly looking at his daughter. "You can leave the wood in the shed." He added seeing Rita's questioning look.

Nodding her head Rita went to drop off the cart at the shed and headed up to the school for some food. Catching up to Logan she tackled him to the ground "hey, dad what's for lunch?" asked Rita sitting on his back causing him to growl in annoyance.

"Off cub" smiling Rita got off his back and he got up "Its sloppy joes for lunch." Said Logan as they started walking over to the kitchen.

"Finally they have some sort of meat for lunch." Exclaimed Rita walking next to Logan.

"Why are you happy about that?" asked Logan looking at his daughter in confusion.

"Yesterday was Vegetarian for lunch which is usually why I skip lunch every so often." Replied Rita with a shudder making Logan laugh.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one who isn't fond of rabbit food." Logan said pulling her into a side hug and ruffling her hair.

Rita growled indignantly "Daad quit messing with my hair." She whined trying to get out of his grip only to have him hold her tighter. Walking into the kitchen Rita still pinned to her Dad's side, caught sight of Storm and sent her a silent plea for help.

Shaking her head in amusement Storm walked over to them "I'm guessing that you have ahold of her so that Me, Jean and Scott can chew her out for that prank." she guessed smiling at them.

"Ya got that right but also so she can apologize" replied Logan while Rita tried going limp so she could escape. Sadly it didn't work.

"Which stray gave you the idea for the prank?" asked Storm looking at Rita.

"Mercury decided that we needed to do something fun so we came up with the paint in the conference room." Rita replied with a big grin on her face.

"I still can't believe that dogs are smart enough to help come up with pranks." Logan stated finally letting go of Rita's arm.

"The Strays are a lot smarter than most dogs, its most of the purebreds and the Chihuahuas that are morons always wondering whether or not their ribbons match the bags their humans have them in or wondering if their humans are gonna give them more food." Rita exclaimed

"Isn't Mercury a Purebred Miniature Poodle?" asked Storm curiously, having met the Strays a couple times before.

"Yep sweet guy, a brilliant pranking mind and the only purebred in the pack." Rita replied proudly while Logan rolled his eyes and when to grad lunch of the 3 of them.

"Have you found any homes for them yet?"

Rita shook her head sadly "I've asked them several times if they want me to help find them homes but they don't want to be separated from each other."

"Do it anyway" suggested Jean, butting into their conversation.

Storm and Rita glared at her both thoroughly annoyed by her attitude and suggestion. "I will not betray their trust." Rita growled out angrily while Storm put a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Those dogs trust her with their lives Jean and I don't believe that they are the types to trust easily." Storm put in helpfully as Logan returned with the food.

They sat down, but Jean not one to give up on an argument sat with them saying "they're just dumb animals, who cares what they think."

Sensing danger Logan grabbed ahold of her arm just in time to stop her from breaking Jean's nose. "Jean leave now, if you don't I might release Rita and watch her try to kill you." Logan warned looking shocked at Rita's violent reaction Jean ran out of the room.

After she left Logan released Rita who rounded on him "Dad why did you hold me back?" she asked looking pissed.

"Answer me this, how many times would you have hit her?" Logan asked in reply

Looking thoughtful Rita replied "Depends."

"On what?" asked Storm looking curious

"On how far she flew the first time I hit her." Answered Rita with a feral grin that showed her fangs.

Logan shook his head at his daughter's reply saying "Cub if I had let you hit her she probably would have died."

Storm looked surprised at their conversation. Scott walked in looking pissed, "Logan, just what do you think you were doing threatening Jean." He demanded

"I think I stopped your girl from getting killed by my daughter. You're welcome." Logan replied offhandedly while Storm and Rita laughed in their food.

Scott's face turned red in anger "what do you mean by that?" he asked in fake calmness.

"Exactly what I said the first time. Clean your ears I don't like to repeat myself One-eye." Logan replied slowly making sure that Scott understood what was said.

Leaning over Rita said to Storm "Lets count how many colors One-eye's face turns." Nodding her head in agreement they turned to watch the show along with over half the dining room.

"And you threatened Jean why?" demanded Scott not seeming to have heard what Logan said the first time.

"Jean trash talked some of Rita's friends and Rita tried to kill her. So to get rid of the problem I scared Jean away." Logan said slowly, noticing that Storm and Rita where busy trying not to laugh and almost everyone else was watching them.

"Keep a tighter leash on your daughter then." Scott yelled only to be hit in the head by a sandwich thrown by a pissed looking Rita.

"If you want Dad to keep a tighter leash on me then you should do the same for your Bitch." Snarled Rita before running out of the room.

"I hope you're pretty damn happy with yourself 'cause by the looks of things she won't be coming back to the school tonight." Logan snarled out leaving a trembling Scott to walk out to try and comfort his scared girlfriend.

After she left the dining hall Rita took off running, she headed towards the junkyard to spend the rest of the day with her friends, the Strays. Mercury, Venus, Ares, Kathy, Sam, hey guys I'm back. She called out happily.

She was met by 5 very happy dogs tackling her all shouting nonsense about what they did since they last saw her. Until Mercury thought of something Hey Rita, did that prank work as well as we thought it would?

Everyone stopped talking and crowded around Rita so she could tell them about the prank It worked out better than we thought it would. There was paint everywhere Rita started.

Did you get in trouble? asked Venus, ever the Mother hen.

Forest cleanup and a lecture replied Rita

And the reason you're here? We know you love spending time with us but you rarely come to see us directly after a prank. So what happened? Ares asked putting in forepaws on her shoulders.

Sighing Rita replied Scott and Jean are definitely not big on dogs.

Neithers your Dad but you still managed to get him to accept us. stated Sam rolling his eyes at her.

Hey, Dad was already ok with dogs so it didn't take much convincing. Jean and Scott are beyond convincing especially if I'm the one trying to convince them. replied Rita with a growl.

Well then don't listen to them, you they don't like you and I do believe that you have made your hatred of them very clear. replied Ares seriously.

Believe me I do and for that little thing Little Jeanie did today it seems that we may need to up our game and hit her with a better prank than the last ones. Rita stated firmly Any suggestions?

Hide all of her underwear in the freezer after soaking them. suggested Sam, causing everyone to howl with laughter, especially after everyone started pitching in each suggesting a prank each more outrageous than the next.

Hey Rita you could do a simple prank. suggested Mercury

There are many simple pranks, so which one are you talking about? asked Rita curiously as all the laughter died down around them.

Cheesy Orange juice. Didn't you say that Jean had her own little stash of it? Mercury asked with an evil doggy grin, as one again they all started laughing, much to the confusion of the group of teenagers passing the yard.

Seeing the strange look being sent her way Rita waved to them cheerfully yelling, "You're welcome to join us. I could do with some more input for a revenge prank, Mercury isn't really helping." Mercury glared at her while the teens appeared do converse amongst themselves before heading over.

"I'm Jake and this is Ax, Cassie, Rachel and Marco." Said Jake gesturing to each person as he said their names.

_So he is the leader of their little pack_, thought Rita as she said "Nice to meet you I'm Rita and these are my friends Mercury, Ares, Venus, Sam and Kathy." Gesturing to the dogs.

"Are they yours?" asked Cassie walking over to the dogs and started stroking Kathy who happily leaned into her touch.

"No and they don't want me to find homes for them either." replied Rita sitting back on the ground, having stood up during introductions. Following her example the others wearily sat down and Mercury ran and lay down in her lap.

"What do you mean by not wanting you to find homes for them?" asked Marco "Do you speak dog or something?" Jake glared at him as if trying to shut him up, while Ax looked curious.

"Actually yes I can speak dog, as well as other land mammal languages. And as for them not wanting me to find homes for them there is many reasons but the one I'm going to use is they don't want the pack to be split up." Replied Rita smiling slightly at their surprised faces.

"What so you can speak to dogs." Demanded Rachel looking surprised.

"Well anyone can speak to dogs, I just happen to be able speak and understand dog." Replied Rita while the Strays started sniggering at them.

Walked right into that one. Stated Mercury from Rita's lap.

Hush guys let's find out more about them, 'cause I have a feeling that they're more than they seem. Rita said and to everyone's amazement the dogs sat still no barking or anything.

"What did you tell them?" asked Cassie curiously

"I asked them to be silent because it's rude to speak when you're listening to someone." Replied Rita with a small smile.

"That's a lesson we need to teach these guys" Rachel said jokingly jerking her thumb at the boys behind her.

"Well training them will take longer than house training a puppy. Good luck." Rita stated with a laugh that Rachel, Cassie and the strays joined her in.

Ax looked over at Jake and Marco asking "Is that what is called an insult here?"

Nodding his head Marco replied "Yea Ax-man it seems that they insulted us, and did a good job with it as well."

"Well its true and ya know it" Rita called out through her laughter.

"Yea but you don't need to point it out." Yelled Marco indignantly while Jake face palmed and Ax looked confused.

"Why is it you admitted to your own flaws?" Ax asked looking over at Marco

"Because he seems to be more trained than the rest of you." Rita replied with a chuckle before he could respond.

"True that, but Ax is the one with manners." Laughed Rachel while Jake and Marco scowled at her.

"We are right here listening to you, you know that right?" Jake asked glaring at the girls.

"We know you're there that's why we are saying what we're saying loud enough for you so that you can deny whatever you want to." Rita said lightly "But since you're not denying anything it seems that we speak the truth." Rachel and Cassie laughed even harder at that.

Rita be polite. Growled Venus sternly.

Kay. Rita replied softly

"I'm guessing the dogs has more manners than you." Stated Jake with a small triumphant smile.

"Yep but I was pretty much raised without manners, so just a warning I have next to no filter from my mind to my mouth." Rita replied cheerfully

"Who raised you like that?" asked Rachel looking horrified by how she was raised.

"My Dad, he raised me on the road and various bars until Chuck brought us to his school." Replied Rita easily confusing everyone there.

"What school 'because as far as I'm aware the only school in town is the one we go to." Cassie said looking confused.

"Oh, it's at the edge of the town in the forest. It's Xavier's School for Gifted Children." Rita said while Rachel looked at her.

"You mean that school for mutant children?" She asked surprising everyone.

"Yea how'd ya know that?" Asked Rita looking surprised.

"My younger sister was admitted to it last year." Replied Rachel softly

"Really what's her mutation?" Asked Rita curiously

"What's it got to do with you?" demanded Rachel suddenly defensive.

"Just want to find out if it someone I know." Replied Rita gently

"She's an empathy with some minor telepathy skills." Replied Rachel reluctantly making Rita grin.

"Ya mean little Miss Jorden?" asked Rita excitedly.

"Yea she's my younger sister." Rachel replied coolly

"Well if it helps any I think she convinced my Dad to drive her over for a visit with her friends." Rita said, Rachel smiled at that little piece of news.

"What's a mutant?" asked Ax looking at the girls in confusion.

"Think of them as humans plus some different abilities." Rita said by way of explanation.

"Oh ok." Replied Ax accepting what she said even though he still looked curious.

"_Rita, time to come back to the school."_ Charles said in her head.

Groaning Rita picked Mercury off her lap and gently put him on the ground, standing up she said "I gotta go Chuck wants me back at school, probably to finish his earlier lecture."

"How do you know that?" asked Marco thinking she was joking.

"Chucks a telepath." Replied Rita

"Why would he want to finish his lecture, did you walk out of class or something?" Jake asked only to receive a wide grin from Rita.

"Nope he just wasn't impressed with my prank. See-ya." Called Rita over her shoulder to The Strays and the others as she started running out of the junkyard.

"Prince Jake I saw her earlier and she seemed to be someone who would be useful to the team." Ax said after Rita had left and the Strays slunk away.

"How so?" asked Jake looking at Ax as they all stood up.

"Well she seems to be built to be a warrior despite being female, and her mutation as they call, seems to be somewhat animalistic." Ax replied

"How do we know that she isn't a controller?" asked Cassie worriedly.

"We don't," replied Jake shortly as they all headed to their homes.

**Half hour later **

Rita slowed down to a walk after reaching the street leading to the school when she felt a tug on her pants leg. Looking down she saw a Beautiful Golden Retriever What's wrong little one? she asked looking down at him.

My name is Homer great one, and I'm worried about my human. said Homer looking at her without making eye contact.

Rita stopped walking as she asked Who is your human?

Jake, the one you were talking to earlier. replied Homer

Nodding her head in understanding Rita crouched as she asked Why are you worried about him?

He disappears late at night and his scent has changed slightly. It smells of wilderness and other animals that I have never smelt before. Homer said looking at her pleadingly hoping that she could explain it to him.

I noticed the scents as well Tiger, Wolf and various birds. replied Rita thoughtfully

If you want I can get more information. Homer suggested helpfully

Rita smiled at him gently Only if you wish to, I intend to meet up with them this weekend. I might see you then. suggested Rita

Homer nodded his head happily Ok great one I will see you then. he replied happily as he ran off. Smiling at the Retriever's antics Rita headed up the street towards the inevitable lecture.


End file.
